


Anti's Halloween Special

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic, Spooky, Tranquilizers, anti being anti, idk how to tag, maybe nsfw later?, more tags to come, posession, spooky scary fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: Signe knew Anti was a thing. She also hated Halloween. It only makes sense the one day of the year she hates, Anti kidnaps Jack and the other four egos take her on a whirlwind adventure to stop the resident Glitch Bitch!ORA tumblr prompt that, once again, spiraled....





	Anti's Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hey gang! Guess what? I'M NOT DEAD. Writer's block is just a bitch. I've been hanging out on tumblr, dropped my summer class, and worked most of the summer! :D So here we are. Also this is a fic based off this tumblr post. Got a prompt or something you want me to write you? hit me up! Also idk where this is really going. I'm just rolling with it. Enjoy????

“Have I mentioned I fucking hate halloween?” Signe said, as they sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

 

“What, seriously?” Jack asked. “You, the queen of monochromes?”

 

“Just because I enjoy the color grey does not mean I enjoy werewolves and monsters and people pissing themselves in fear,” Signe scoffed. “And anyways, there’s always… a certain someone who likes to pop in around this time of year too.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve been working on that,” Jack said. “He won’t get me this time.”

 

“You promise?” Signe whimpered.

 

“Swear,” Jack said, placing a kiss to her forehead. “Now let’s watch something not spooky!”

 

* * * *

 

It was three weeks later, a day before halloween to be exact. Jack had been in the recording room doing God only knew what, when he sauntered into the kitchen.

 

“I swear I’m haunted,” He said. Signe dropped the dishes in her hand, the plates shattering at her feet. She looked up into black eyes and yup, Anti was there.

 

“Where’s my knife you bitch?” He demanded.

 

“W-why would I even dare give you that s-stupid security blanket?” She said, trying to stand tall, to stand up to the demon(?) in her kitchen. It didn’t work though, cuz she was trembling and then Anti was stepping closer, the glass on the floor crunching under his boots.

 

“You want to repeat that, you witch?” Anti hissed. “I’m in control now! ME! So you will do as I say or ELSE!” Signe landed on the floor with a thud, tears streaming down her face. She wanted Jack back! Anti was scary and mean and-

 

“Signe?” She looked up to see Jack back. He looked worn out and then he was sinking onto the floor next to her. “What happened?”

 

“You know who popped out,” She sniffled, wiping at the tears on her face. “Demanded I give him the knife and respect him.”

 

“Fucking bastard,” Jack growled, pulling his girlfriend close. “It’s weird. It’s like… I was in there? Except he was too. But when I saw him trying to scare ya… I fought back. I screamed and kicked my way to the surface. Cuz he ain’t laying a hand on you as long as I can say anything.” 

 

Signe smiled through the tears. “Thank you,” She whispered.

 

* * * *

 

Anti popping out always wore Jack out, so after they swept up the kitchen (and locked all the knives up and hid the key), Jack went for a bit of a nap while Signe went to work on her next video. Things went back to normal.

 

Until she woke up the next morning to Jack missing and about three extra people standing over her.

 

“Thank God you’re awake,” the one in the hat said.

 

“We don’t have a minute to lose!” The super hero said. 

 

“I Vill get Ze cahr!” The doctor declared.

 

“Hold on, where’s Jack? A-and who are you three?” Signe whimpered.

 

“I’m Chase, that’s Jackaboy man, and the Doc is Doctor Schneeplstein,” Chase declared. “Anti popped out again last night and uhm…”

 

“We lost track of him. He’s got Jack,” Jackaboy man explained. “Doc knows a guy who could help, but he’s quite a drive away and um, time of is of the essence. Jack made us promise that if Anti ever did this, to protect you.”

 

“He… what?”

 

“We’ll explain on the way, okay? I promise,” Chase said. “But we have to go now. Anti could come back any minute.” Signe nodded, grabbing the bag handed to her and her shoes, following the two strangers out of the house. If this was Jack’s doing, he had to have made a plan… right?

 

* * * *

 

“Woo! Road trip!” Chase declared. “I call shot gun!”

 

“No fair!” Jackaboy man whined.

 

“You vill all be shutting up, as I am driver and derefore get to choose who vill be my shotgun, and I choose deh lovely lady we are to be protecting!”

 

“No fair! She should be in the back next to me! Where my titanium thighs can protect her!” Jackaboy Man whined.

 

“Look I don’t care where I sit, I just want coffee and for someone to tell me what the hell is going on!” Signe snapped. 

 

In the end, Chase got shot gun as long as Jackaboy Man got the radio. Signe became squirmy. The coffee maybe wasn’t helping her nerves. Jack had promised Anti wouldn’t come back. That was the thing though; Anti was stronger. Stronger than her and Jack both. She suspected he had only been able to fight him off long enough to comfort her yesterday, warn these three… people(?), and then Anti had taken back over.

 

“So… who are you three?” Signe finally asked, as the house disappeared in the distance.

 

“We are… creations, if you will, of Jack,” Chase explained. “We’re not bad, like Anti. Well, Doc here has his moments, but deep down he’s got a heart of gold.”

 

“I try,” The doctor spoke up. “Basically, ve are figments ov Jack’s imagination, that became real. Only instead ov being little tiny babies, ve are fully formed adults. But unlike Anti, we are humans, with lives and families. Vell…”

 

“Stacy and the kids are okay. She knows enough to listen when I warn her,” Chase said softly. Huh.

 

“But wait, weren’t you,” She pointed to Jackaboy man next to her, “Just Sean in that music video he did with NSP?”

 

“Sort of,” The orange-suited hero explained. “It doesn’t matter where we come from, all that matters is that we have an origin, and the fandom and a bit of magic brought us to life. We’re not sure how Anti came to be though. He didn’t really have much of an origin, and he’s more computer virus meets demon than anything.”

 

“So… where is he? And what about Sean?” Signe asked nervously. The egos shared a look.

 

“That’s why we’re here. To get him back,” Chase declared. “On… Halloween, Anti can become his own being, and doesn’t have to possess others to act on his whims. We think he’s got Jack hostage.”

 

“WHAT?! WHY ARE WE NOT GOING TO THE POLICE OR FELIX?!” Signe screamed.

 

“Dis is why I did not want to tell her!” Doc sighed. “Give her de tranquilizer.”

 

“YOU WILL NOT SEDATE MY ASS UNTIL-” There was a pinch in her neck, and she was instantly sleepy.

 

“There we go,” Jackaboy Man cooed. “Just sleep it off. We’ll be there in a couple of hours.” The last thing she saw before she went under was the way Chase was frowning.

 

*MEANWHILE*

 

“You’ll NEVER find her!” Jack screamed. His face was bloodied, and he was tied to a chair in his kitchen.

 

“Maybe so,” Anti growled. “But I know how to get her to come to me.” He slapped Jack again, blood spattering the ground. “You forget how much black magic is in the air today.”

 

“They’ll stop you,” Jack whispered. “They always do.”

 

“SILENCE!” Anti screamed. And then the walls began shaking, and was this what Signe meant when she said people pissed themselves in fear? His only hope was that Marvin was able to combat whatever the fuck Anti had going for him.


End file.
